1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating structure of an oven, which is provided with two axle rods to stick through the meat, chicken or duck to be roasted in an oven, and more particularly to the rotating structure with innovative features for the meat, chicken or duck to be definitely secured and rotated with the rotation of the rotating structure in an oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rotating axle rod 1 used for sticking through the meat, chicken or duck to be roasted in an oven, as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with two fixing members 2. Each fixing member 2 is provided with two corresponding slant wings 21 for clamping the meat, chicken or duck 10 and a screw 22 screwing each fixing member 2 to mount on the rotating axle rod 1, as shown in FIG. 2. One end of the axle rod 1 is provided with an against portion 11 to be placed against the against groove 31 on the inner wall of the oven 3. The other end of the axle rod 1 is defined as a sleeve end 12 to be sleeved in the output shaft 33 of the motor 32 of the oven 3. Therefore, when intending to roast the meat, chicken or duck 10, take the rotating axle rod 1 out of the oven 3 and dismount one fixing member 2 first. Then stick the rotating axle rod 1 into the meat, chicken or duck 10 by the sleeve end 12, mount the fixing member 2 on the axle rod 1 again and use the wings 21 of the two fixing members 2 to clamp the meat, chicken or duck 10 fixedly. At last, place the axle rod 1 with the meat, chicken or duck 10 in the oven 3 for the meat, chicken or duck 10 to be roasted at high temperature.
In the process of roasting, the axle rod 1 will rotate with the function of the motor 32, and the moisture of the meat, chicken or duck 10 will be evaporated gradually so that the volume of the meat, chicken or duck 10 will be contracted slightly. Thus, the meat, chicken or duck 10 originally firmly clamped by the fixing members 2 will no more be clamped firmly, a gap between the axle rod 1 and the meat, chicken or duck 10 will appear so that the meat, chicken or duck 10 can not rotate with the rotation of the axle rod 1, and the axle rod 1 will rotate idly.